Nightmare secrets!
by CureDream90
Summary: When Mai was nicely settling into her new home with her new sister and friends all around, Monk brings home a mystery man. who claims to be her brother! Whoa! whats going on. please read ' the pain you brought me' first before reading this one to know whats going on. NaruxMAI! forever!
1. 10 chance on a rainy day

re-cap time!

_"Yeah? Why don't i like that look on your face." Monk sighed and looked to the door, A man wearing a black suit walked in, his hair was honey brown, wearing a red dress shirt, and black Tie, His eye's was a crimson red, At this Mai dropped her glass onto the floor. _

_" So this is where you've been hiding?... My dear.." The man spoke with a deep tone, They all looked to the young girl. Who's face quickly turned into pure anger and rage, "Get out of my house!" ... _

_Chapter 1 _

After returning home from the hospital, Mai was enjoying the little get together with her friends and family when monk had walked in with Madoka and a strange man. Now Mai was clentching her fist she dispised this man that was standing in front of her. He just smirked, " Well now, is that anyway to treat your favourite brother?"

Looking back and forth from the two, the tension was getting extreamly cloudy and if some looked closely it looked like sparks of lightning was flying off Mai. Naru could tell something was off, no matter on how shocked he was to find out that Mai actually had a living blood relitive, His girlfriend just got out of the hospital and is now currently recoving. "Excuse me if you do not mind, i believe my girlfriend has told you to leave."

The man was unphased by what Naru had said, " I don't believe this has anything to do with you snot nose kid," That hit a nerve, Naru now stood up in front of Mai, " I said get out!" Mai shouted from behind him. The man soon took the hint, "Alright fine, i'll leave but this wont be the last you hear of me Masami!" With that the man left, Monk shut the door behind him and locked it.

Once the man had left, Mai sat down and placed her aching head into her hand. With the man now known as her uncle being in the same house as her, it strook up an fear inside her. "Mai, i think you have some explaining to do." Ayako finally spoke, she had her arms crossed looking down to her daughter.

Knowing that this had finally come out, Mai would have to reveal her secret. One she had kept ever since her mother passed away. " Yeah no offense Mai but you told us that you had no living relatives left." John added. Mai snapped her head up "I don't to me, that bastard is dead."

A few puzzled faces had lit up, Naru placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "What do you mean by that? he's your fam-" "Don't give me that crap Naru! I don't care if he was the last person left on earth!" She stood up and began walking to her bedroom, " Not after what he did to my mother."

With that she went into her bedroom slamming the door. Leaving a set of stunned faces, They knew this was something serious if Mai was acting like that, Masako and John stood up " well... its getting late, we best be off." With that they took their leave, Soon followed by Madoka and Lin. Leaving just Naru, Hisako and Yasu. "Hisako, i want you to keep a close eye on Mai, what ever has disturbed her now happy life may cause her to go back - " Hisako nodded "Got cha!, don't worry i'm just as worried as you are with this turn of event. Naru stood up and looked to Yasu, "Come i have a job for you." With that they took their leave.

In Mai's bedroom, she had already found a razor, but this time instead of using her right arm since she couldn't feel anything and due to the fact others would notice, she pulled up her sweatpants she was wearing. on the towel beneath her it began turning from yellow to a crimson colour, just underneath her carth, a long shaky line had been made, unhappy with this, she did another 2, then threw the blade across the room. "Why... why can't my life be simple mother...father... why did he have to come back?"

Once cleaning up her wound the best she could and the mess she made, shoving the dirty towel in the laundry basket, She laid down on the bed, soon falling deep into dreamland, her face tearstained.

_**Dream Land**_

_**Mai sighed, why did she have to come to the astrial plain now? why couldn't it have been when it was a major case. Just placing a hand to her head and rubbed her temples, the flustration was giving her a migraine. When suddenly after opening her eye's again a hand was in front of her face suggesting she take it. **_

_**Looking up a raven haired man was standing in front of her, "Gene..." he nodded, Naru's twin brother was Mai's spiritual guide. After he had been killed in a hit and run, and his body dumped into a deserted lake. "Mai, it seems like you've been threw a lot since the last time you had visited me here." **_

_**Mai just simply nodded, he knelt down and lifted up her sweatpants, "But, it should be resorted into the only thing that harms your lovely body." Mai just blushed and turned her head away from him, " shove it, i can do what ever i want." Gene frowned and stood up looking at the young pink haired girl in the eye's. " Now now, that wasn't nice of you, what ever happened in your past must have really gotten under your skin." He stood up and placed a gentle hand on her face. **_

_**" We all care about you, if it wasn't for you, we all wouldn't be here today. Especially my idiotic brother he would be still cooped up in a room doing nothing but working all day." He added to the end of his last comment. Taking a deep shaky breath she nodded wrapping her arm around her stomach. **_

_**" He does, i hate my brother with a dark passion, i've never wanted to wish anyone dead as much as i do him. i keep thinking, why did mother and father have to go? why couldn't they have a chance to live. It must be gods way of punishing me." Shaking his head slightly. "Most people think lifes unfair, now the others will want a full explination sooner or later, but only let them in, when you are ready to talk about it. But make sure they hear it from you." Giving a slight nod Mai agreed with him, and just hugged the boy. "I'm... sorry for snapping at you. Now, why am i hear today? there's always a reason on why i have to visit this place." **_

_**Chuckling Gene just gave her a look , " I'm your spirit guide, you don't have to come here only when you need something important for a case. As for right now its just a friendly visit from your brother in law" he gave a wink which caused the girl to blush. She gently hit him in the chest. "I've only just begun dating that Tea-loving jerk! an your already hinting a wedding." **_

_**He walked away slowly whistling, 'here comes the bride' "oh come off it mai, you know you want to marry him!" she laughed and began chasing him. "Will you keep out of my thoughts Gene!" she suddenly stopped and realised, "Wait when was you able to read my mind?" **_

_**he tapped a finger to his forehead, " We both can read each others thoughts, its a gift we have. Able to read peoples minds, plus me and you have a sort of special connection where we are absolutaly need it. I just never mentioned it before because there was no need to!" Shaking her head Mai just sat down when she felt a familiar tug. "Looks like times up, Hisako is waking you up." With that they began to depart when Gene shouted, 'TELL HISAKO SHE LOOKS HOT IN JUST A BRA!" **_

Mai suddenly shot up and growled in flustration "GENE YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!" Hisako had suddenly stepped back and looked to her sister like she had grown a second pair of eyes. "Erm Mai?" Mai looked over to Hisako who looked frightened,

"Oh i'm sorry Hisako i didn't mean to scare you." The girl laughed and sat on Mai's bed, suddenly a flash of lightning hit and Hisako gripped onto her sister. This caused Mai to smile, she knew on how scared the girl was of thunderstorms. " what time is it?"

Hisako looked to Mai's alarm clock, "4am... c..can i sleep in here with you?" She pulled out a pet lip and suddenly hid her head back in Mai's breasts. Over the past 2 years they had grown and developed nicely, according to Yaasu. Placing a soft hand on Hisako's head she gently rubbed the brunettes hair, "Of course you can, and to think your the older sibling." Hisako had found out about Mai's real age from Ayako when they adopted her. It was a nessassary information to inform the girl about so Hisako wasn't taking Mai clubbing.

chuckling Hisako got under the quilts to the left side of Mai, they both laid down and Hisako placed her head on her sisters chest. "Thanks, so who's Gene?"

The young girl looked down to her sister, "He's naru's twin brother, he died in a car accident a few years ago. Ever since i met Naru, and began having my visions. Gene became my spiritual guide," A small o had left her mouth. As she began snuggling up, "So... why did you shout that he's a pervert."

Mai blushe and looked away, " Ge said ... you looked hot in a bra." Hisako's face went red, "Well next time you see him... KICK HIM IN THE CROWN JEWELS SO HARD! THAT I CAN HEAR HIM SCREAM!" Mai couldn't help but laugh and nodded, "i will do"

a few minutes had past when Mai felt something on her right index finger, "Hisako stop flicking my hand." Hisako looked confused and up to her sister, "I'm not doing anything, my hands are right here" she lifted her hands up Mai couldn't sense any spirits in the house then realised, she sat up causing the older girl to be startled, she brought her right hand up as hisako put on the light.

Thats when her finger twitched again, Mai looked up to Hisako "You saw that didn't you... please tell me " The older sibling nodded and sat on the bed. " your hands coming back to life!"

...

ooc: ALRIGHT I'M BACK SINCE I'VE GOT PEOPLE REALLY WANTING THE SEQUAL! OOOOO MAI'S GOT AN OLDER BROTHER!

NARU? 10 % CHANCE ON A RAINY DAY... THINK YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING TOO MANY CSI NY!

OOO... WAIT...

WELL THATS IT! CHAPTER 1 DONE!

Curedream90 over and out!


	2. brother trouble and graves

re-cap time!

_Thats when her finger twitched again, Mai looked up to Hisako "You saw that didn't you... please tell me " The older sibling nodded and sat on the bed. " your hands coming back to life!" _

_chapter 2 _

When morning came, Mai was sat on the sofa in a pair of blue denim boot cut jeans, wearing her a pink checkered shirt, along with a red t-shirt underneath, She had been stairing down at her hand trying to get her fingers to move again, which was a success, now she was able to move 2, but the pain had begun to arise. Hisako walked up to her with a glass of water and 2 painkillers. "Here take this, i'll give Ayako a call."

Mai nodded as she placed the two small items in her mouth making a little click as they hit together, She then grabbed the water and quickly swallowed them, making a funny face. "I hate medication!" Laughing her older sister placed a hot cup of roast coffee on the table.

Hisako walked over to her mobile phone and scrolled threw her list, luckly she didnt have to go too far down and clickled call. After 10 minutes of chatting She finally got ayako to come round. She didnt specifically tell her why just that she will be surprised.

soon enough as time passed, Ayako walked threw the front door with the spare set of keys she had been given by Hisako. She didn't look to happy, especially with Mai keeping secrets, but none the less she was still Ayako's daughter now. "I came as fast as i could, morning sickness still hasn't calmed down with the little passanger on board." she rubbed her stomach as they looked to her, it didn't even look like Ayako had combed her hair.

"Well? whats wrong?" she went and sat down on the chair next to Mai, Hisako brought the older woman some orange juice, they had deprived the older woman of coffee since the 2nd month had started. The shrine maiden wasn't happy at first but soon saw the bigger picture, when Madoka had put a vision in her head of a very hyper active child being born running around and trashing everything.

"Well, i went into Mai's bedroom at 4 am, now don't give me that look, we didn't do any incest i swear!" taking a breath, " I get scared of storms, anyway, Mai thought i was flicking her right hand,"

"Because you normally like bullying me," The pink haired girl added as Hisako gave her a death look and continued, " We figured out it wasn't coming from me, and ah just look" Ayako looked to Mai's strapped up arm, and within a few seconds later she saw the index finger and the pinky move. Ayako quickly knelt down to Mai's hand, she quickly ran her fingers over when a small ow was emitted from her daughters mouth.

" You're feeling and able to move it!" both girls nodded "But i get extream pain after, the pains calming down now like but... what are the odds, on the same day Naru says he'll take even a 10% chance my hand starts moving!" Ayako shook her head and chuckled she knelt up and kissed Mai's forehead. "I want you down at my clinic on thursday, i'll do a few tests and see where we will go from there, just move it once ever half hour and don't over exercise it, you could damage the healing process." Taking a nod of her advice, Ayako brought out a green piece of paper and prescriped Mai some new medication.

Mai took it and thanked her mother, "And about yesturday i.. want to apologise, i'm not ready to talk about it but i will do in time." with that Ayako nodded accepting the apology. Standing up "Well i need to get off, me and monk needs to grocery shopping since i'm eating for two and he just eats like no tomorrow."

With that they bid goodbye to each other and Ayako left.

The day seemed to go by quiet quickly, Naru was sorting out some case files at the SPR office. Lin had taken the day off to be with Madoka, they had been spending every waking moment together since Madoka got back into japan, The poor guy was going to be broke by the end of the day.

The door soon chimmed and the same man from Mai's apartment walked in. Naru stood up and walked around his desk to the man. " Well, i never thought you'd be the boss of such a small pathetic dump" Naru refrained himself from beating the crap out of this man.

"So business can i help you with... Mr Taniyama?" The man looked to Naru, "The names Sasuke, an i just came here to check out what my little sis has been up to. I heard a rumor that she works here." Naru suddenly got curious and sat on the edge of his desk looking to the brown haired man.

"Well you heard wrong, she quit two years ago, assistants ain't allowed to date their bosses in my company." The man now formally known as Sasuke walked over to a picture Naru had on the wall of the whole SPR gang, "i know much about you... Oliver Davis. I know about on how your brother was killed. I know what you do for a living and why you came to japan from england the first time. Now, it seems your employees apart from Lin, that chinese guy knows about your true identity." He looked back to Naru, "Well Oliver, here is what i'm saying.

Keep your filthy hands of my sister, she belongs to me and me alone, You've already done damage on her body. From what i hear her right arm is paralized!" our Raven haired scientist suddenly got curious, why was this man now showing up out of the blue to treat Mai like some possion? he would have to wait till Yasu returns with the information he had sent him to gather.

"Now, how can you tell me to stay away from Mai when you wasn't there for her after your mother passed away?" Sasuke walked up closer to Naru in a sort of threatning tone. " I was there, i put a damn roof over Masami's head! food on the table and that little rat, ran away! " Once he got closer to Naru, he could smell a very strong amount of booze emitting from his breath, turning his head away trying not to breath in the toxic smell. He could tell why Mai ran away, she didn't want to be near this piece of trash.

" IF you don't mind Sasuke, back off. I don't like your attitude and i don't like the way you are speaking about my girlfriend. If you do not start speaking in a better tone i will have your arse escorted out of this office!"

Sasuke never backed off but grabbed Naru by his shirt, "Why you little rodent! how dare you boss me about!" he was about to hit Naru when the door opened. The man was kicked in the back, He let go of Naru and a flash of pink hair got in front of him. " You touch him one more time and i swear i won't hesitate to kill you"

Sasuke backed off the young scientist and smirked seeing his sister, he went to place a hand on her left cheek but she soon slapped it away, "An don't touch me with them hands!" her eye's was hard and her fist was clentched.

"Well, seems like Masami's grown a back bone. See you around looks like its time for me to take my leave. Too bad you spoiled your hair Masami, you'd have looked just like mum" after he mentioned that his cheek instantly went from white to red. Mai had slapped him. Not a light one too, it had echo'd threw the whole office. "Don't ... don't even mention mother. you have no right to now GET OUT!"

He just smirked and rubbed his right cheek, "i'll take this as my welcome back present goodbye little sis. we will see each other again." With that Sasuke left the office, once he had left Mai turned to her boyfriend and hugged him, "H..he didn't hurt you did he?" Slowly he wrapped his arms around the girl that held his heart, looking over to see Hisako at the door. "No, we just had a small chat. Why did you come here?"

Hisako went over to the kitchen and began making them some tea. "Mai wanted to tell you some good news." He looked to the girl and she told him.

He suddenly kissed her " Thats great Mai, but... why was you and hisako sleeping together?" he raised an eye brow. They laughed "Sister secret, don't worry no sex involved!"

Once it had all been settled, and now sipping some Tea, Naru finally looked to Mai, " your brother said something very intresting to me, Why did you run away from home?" This caused Mai to stiffen her eye's suddenly became intrested on a small spot that was on the carpet. " Its a story i'm not ready to share yet. Erm... Naru i do have a question for you..."

He looked to her, and to Hisako but even Hisako didn't know what she was abotu to ask.

"Sure... " Mai's eye's went into a depression state again, oh how the scientist hated seeing that look on her face. "would you like to meet my mother?" Spitting out his Tea he looked shocked down at his girlfriend. Instead of asking questions he just nodded.

Once finishing their tea, they locked up the office, the young couple laced hands with each other, and walked off down the street with Hisako at the side of them. On the way to their destination, Mai bought some flowers which Naru held as they continued their journy. They didn't say much the air just felt so cloudy but none didnt want to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. That was until Naru saw where they was going. It was the one place he never thought he would go to in japan.

Looking up at the sign, it read, ' **Tokyo graveyard. ' **

...

Thats it for chapter 2 , sorry if it seems a little rushed, i'm quite tire now. chapter 3 will come tomorrow night.

Goodnight for now guys! have a good night and sweet dreams!

Curedream90 over and out!


	3. Memories of my mother

re-cap time!

_Once finishing their tea, they locked up the office, the young couple laced hands with each other, and walked off down the street with Hisako at the side of them. On the way to their destination, Mai bought some flowers which Naru held as they continued their journy. They didn't say much the air just felt so cloudy but none didnt want to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. That was until Naru saw where they was going. It was the one place he never thought he would go to in japan. _

_Looking up at the sign, it read, ' __**Tokyo graveyard. ' **_

Chapter 3

They slowly walked in, Mai was a little nervous it had been a while since she visited her mothers grave. As they walked threw, Hisako stuck close to her sister. Naru held Mai's hand to comfort her until they got up to two black polished grave stones, but covered in dead leaves and cherry blossems. Mai let go of her boyfriends hand and knelt down inbetween the graves, sweeping away the leaves, revealing two names on each grave stones.

_**Lisa Tanayami **_

_**A loving Wife and mother **_

_**1964 - 2005 **_

_**Tai Tanayami **_

_**A loving husband and Father **_

_**1964 - 1995**_

Around their names was flowers and a cresent moon. Naru looked down to Mai, "Your mother was English?" the young pink haired girl nodded. "Yeah she was from a city called Leeds in England. She had come over to Japan to teach english to young children. Thats when she met my father he was a highly respected doctor. They decided to travel around and help the poor villages that didn't have alot of money just to help them, treat their illnesses and teach the children. My father soon passed away when i was just 5 of a illness that he gained."

Taking a deep breath he noticed the slap underneath mai had a few wet droplets on it, he then realised Mai was crying, Kneeling down he wrapped his arms around her. " My ... my mother was devistated, my brother thought it was his responsibility to take on the role of the male in the family. But how stupid he was, He got himself caught up in a gang one of the worse in Tokyo. When my mother found out she tried to stop him... Their was this big gang war, They was going to shoot Sasuke but my mother found out and took the bullet instead, It left her paralized. She was healing nicely but things wasn't the same.

a week after she was released from hospital, i came home from school, i saw her laying on the sofa covered in blood. The police said it was a robbery and my brother was no where to be seen. They tried getting in contact with him but couldn't find him anywhere. It was like he had skipped town or the country all together." She reached out and touched the grave stones, "My mother had been beaten to death, the person who did it is still out there, if only my mother didn't take that bullet for that bastard she would have been able to run away."

She took the flowers out of Naru's hands and placed them onto the grave of her mother. "I really miss them, i never knew my father, all i know is he was a great man." Again speaking, Hisako was in tears. Naru felt like their was something he was missing out. If Sasuke had gone missing, then why was Mai living with him when she ran away?, he didn't want to presure her at the moment, Just seeing the young pink haired girl like this, broken, crying. It hurt him, his heart felt broken. He knew how it was not to know your parents as him and Gene had also been adopted into the Davis family.

Later that evening, Mai was in her bedroom, all she could think of was when her mother was alive. Getting up she walked over to her CD player, picking up one of her albums. Celindion.

Placing the disk into the player she skipped a few tracks till it got to a certain one. Going back and laying on her bed, the song began to play

_Mamma_

_You gave life to me_

_Turned a baby into a lady_

_Mamma_

_All you had to offer_

_Was the promise of a lifetime of love_

_Now I know_

_There is no other_

_Love like a mother's love for her child_

_And I know_

_A love so complete_

_Someday must leave_

_Must say goodbye_

**Mai closed her eyes, thinking back, When she was 6 Mai had been playing hide and seak with her mother, Lisa Tanayami, " Alright Masami, my turn to count. Go and find a really good hiding spot!" The young girl gave a very large grin "Okay Mama!" With that the older woman who had long brunette hair, sat down on the sofa and covered her eye's as she began to count slowly and loudly. **

**6 Year old Mai went and found a hiding spot in the kitchen cupboard. Once the counting was up Mai heard a voice "Ready or not sweetie pie! i'm coming!" Lisa had looked everywhere for the young girl. When suddenly the kitchen cupboard door was open and she was found "Got ya!" the 6 year old jumped into her mothers arms and they laid on the floor laughing. **

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_

_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_

_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

Tearing up Mai rolled onto her side, her mind began wandering to when she was a year older. Slowly taking in the lyrics of the song.

_Mamma_

_You gave love to me_

_Turned a young one into a woman_

_Mamma_

_All I ever needed_

_Was a guarantee of you loving me_

_'Cause I know_

_There is no other_

_Love like a mother's love for her child_

_And it hurts so_

_That something so strong_

_Someday will be gone, must say goodbye_

**7 Year old Mai was walking threw the park with her mother and brother, At that Point Sasuke was the best brother in the world to her, always protecting her. Mai pointed over to a set of swings, "Mama! please!" Mai gave a puppy dog pout as Lisa smiled, "Of course, go hop on i'll be over in a moment." the 7 year old ran over to the swing set with her brother just a little behind her, They sat on the swings and Sasuke had already began going. **

**Mai looked around for her mother but when she couldn't see her she felt a little push behind her, looking up smiling down to her was what looked like an angel, Lisa was slowly pushing her until it became a small faster speed. They spent around half hour on the swings until it was time for them to leave. But not before Lisa had got both of her kids a balloon and something sweet to eat after dinner. **

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_

_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_

_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_But the love you gave me will always live_

_You'll always be there every time I fall_

_You are to me the greatest love of all_

_You take my weakness and you make me strong_

_And I will always love you 'til forever comes _

As the song continued Mai's mind had kept going up until she was at the age of 13. "tsk, Teenage years..."

_And when you need me_

_I'll be there for you always_

_I'll be there your whole life through_

_I'll be there this I promise you, Mamma_

**The 13 year old Mai walked home from school, the smell of freshly baked cookies filled her nose, "Mmm Mum! that smells delish!" Mai had walked into the kitchen placing her school bag on the side. She was wearing a pink strap top and pair of 3/4 jeans, it was threw summer and outside the weather was really hot. At this point, Sasuke had gone his own way, they never really saw up until around 9pm. " i thought with exams coming up you could do with something nice and tasty." Lisa answered giving that loving motherly smile to her daughter. **

**Mai got overly excited and hugged her mother. "Can i help out?" With a slight nod from the older woman Mai placed on a black apron around her clothing. An they began making some chocolate chip cookies. once they was done , the first batch had cooled down, Lisa poured out two glasses of milk. "Alright Masami lets taste these cookies!" Chuckling they sat down and each took a cookie, taking a bite into it. They both then ran to the bin and spat them out. "Errr... i think i added too much salt" Mai spoke. The mother sweat dropped but began laughing, "Masami sweetie, your ment to put sugar in not salt please don't tell me you added salt in all the batches!" **

_And when you need me_

_I'll be there for you always_

_I'll be there your whole life through_

_I'll be there this I promise you, Mamma_

**As another year went by Mai was now 14, Both her mother and brother was celebrating her birthday. Sasuke roughed up his sisters hair, " now, i can't believe your already 14! Was just yesturday you was holding my hand asking me to beat up some kid that was bullying you." Mai shoved his hand off her head as Lisa spoke. "That was yesturday! But happy birthday pumpkin!" Lisa handed Mai a small retangle box. Opening it up she saw a ying yang necklace inside. **

**On the back it read ' To Masami, happy birthday. with all our love. your mother and father ' Mai began crying and hugged her mother. " Thank you!" **

**They all spent the day chilling out and relaxing, Lisa had decided to dye her daughters hair, and vise versa. **

_Mamma, I'll be_

_I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights_

_I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight_

_I'll be your shelter through the raging storm_

_And I will love you 'till forever comes_

**When Mai had hit 15, she was in the middle of her school exams when the principle had recieved a phone call, he went straight to her class and asked to speak to her in privet, When Mai spoke to the principle he immediatly let her go straight away. explaining she could re-do the exam at a later date. **

**Mai had gone straight to the Tokyo hospital, Her mother was in the ICU Unit, outside was her brother, he didn't have a pleased look on his face. Mai straight away went up and slapped him, Tears ran down her face. "What the hell did you think you was doing! how bad is mother!" **

**Sasuke pushed her to the wall, gripping her by the collar. " i told the woman not to come! but she did anyway and risked her life to save mine! it should be me in that hospital bed!" The doctor walked out and gathered the kids into a private waiting room. "Your mother is stable and will survive, but she is paralized from the waist down. We do not know if she will be able to walk again." Mai just placed her head down in her hands as tears flowed freely out of her eyes. **

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear_

_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near_

_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry_

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

**A week later, Mai had come home from school, her mother had been released from the hospital and had been helping out She had gotten better at cooking but it wasn't the same anymore, she had taken on all the house hold chours. Cleaning, Cooking, it was really taking its tole on Mai, but when she walked threw the door that day, her life changed completely. Looking around the house was trashed, Running into the living room her mother was laid face down on the sofa, Blood, The crimson red liquid was painted all over the living room. Mai rushed to her mother and felt for a pulse, there was one there but it was faint. **

**"I...i'm going to call an ambulance mother please hang on!" Just as she turned around a hand took hold of hers. Lisa had reached out for her daughter, Mai looked down to her. " Masami... please... forgive him... " They was the last words her mother said before she took her last breath and died.**

**Mai knelt down... shaking her mother, "Mother? mum? ... MOTHER!" Crying she was holding her mother. Blood soaked into her high school uniform. "No please! Please don't leave me!" **

_'Till we meet again..._

_Until then..._

_Goodbye_

**Mai was dressed in black, looking down at her mothers grave, She was the last one there, it had been pouring down with Rain, but she didn't even bother using her umbrella, the rain masked her tears. Kneeling down she touched her mothers grave. " Why? ... why ask me to forgive him... when it's his fault your gone! i...i'll never forgive him" **

**A man placed a hand on her shoulder, " Masami.. its time to go..." Mai turned around to the man known as sasuke. "No, i will never go with you! how dare you! your not my brother... from this day... YOUR DEAD TO ME!" She pushed him and ran, ran far away from the graveyard as possible. **

As the song ended, Mai had fallen asleep, her face tear stained. After she had ran away at the grave site, the police had soon caught up with the girl and took her back to her brother. Who began treating her like a bag of rubbish. When she had finally saved up enough money she ran away from home, never to see him again. After that she had Met Naru and the SPR gang, they became her new family... giving her a new life... a happy life.

Outside the door Hisako was leaning against it, letting out a small sigh, she wanted to just hug her sister and tell her everything was going to be ok, But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was so heartbreaking, She knew the pain on losing her parents. Hisako had lost them at an early age. Mai had memories of her mother, up until she was 15. She felt deeply sorry for the girl.

...

Well thats it for this chapter! There will be more details released on what Sasuke has actually done to mai when the police took her back to him!

it took me all my strength not to cry while writing this chapter i love this song that i used on it.

Celine dion. - Goodbye's the saddest word-

Cure dream 90 Over and out!


	4. Hyperactive girls and kidnapping?

re-cap time!

_As the song ended, Mai had fallen asleep, her face tear stained. After she had ran away at the grave site, the police had soon caught up with the girl and took her back to her brother. Who began treating her like a bag of rubbish. When she had finally saved up enough money she ran away from home, never to see him again. After that she had Met Naru and the SPR gang, they became her new family... giving her a new life... a happy life. _

_Outside the door Hisako was leaning against it, letting out a small sigh, she wanted to just hug her sister and tell her everything was going to be ok, But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was so heartbreaking, She knew the pain on losing her parents. Hisako had lost them at an early age. Mai had memories of her mother, up until she was 15. She felt deeply sorry for the girl. _

chapter 4

Thursday finally came round, Monk had picked up Mai to take her to Ayako's clinic for the overlook on her hand, since finding out she was having movement in it, she had began pushing herself a little more every day to get movement in all her fingers. An it worked, all that she needed now was to actually be able to hold her grip on something. "So Mai, seen anything of that notorious brother of yours?"

Mai just looked out of the window, her eye's was in a cold stare, "Yeah he tried attacking Naru at the office the other day." Monk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as they sat at the traffic lights, " What is the reason on why you hate the guy so much? I know he's an arse for what i saw the other day." Mai snapped her head to him, " Because he killed my mother... "

Crindging a little, he didn't expect that answer, " Is that really true?" Mai sat back and thought about it, she didn't really know who killed her mother but her mind was telling her it was her brother. But her heart was telling her it was someone else. " i don't really know, it was his fault my mother became paralized, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be dead."

The last words her mother said to her was still dwelling in her mind, '_please forgive him _' there was a hint in that on who her killer was. An that ment it wasn't Sasuke, but then why did he go missing?

"Its just.. a little confusing that's all sweetie," Looking back out of the window as her father drove. Mai had to agree it was confusing.

After a silent drive the rest of the way, they soon reached their destination. Getting out of the car and walking into the clinic, Ayako was waiting for them in the reception.

Soon they began the examination.

At the SPR Office Naru was sitting at his desk as they had a client in 30 minutes, he was still waiting on the results he had sent Yasu on a few days ago. he knew it might take soem time to gather as even when he tried searching on his own the files was locked.

He took a sip of his tea when Yasu finally walked into the office with about 2 full folders, sitting down on the black suite and taking out a deep breath. Yasu looked exhausted. "So, you finally cracked the code ?" Was all Naru could say placing his porceline cup onto the coffee table.

The poor boy nodded and pushed the folders in front of Naru, "Yeah 3 nights of no sleep and i tell you what boss the results aint pretty." The raven haired scientist picked up the first folder. His eye's quickly skimmed threw the first page and then closed the folder. "I understand. I will look threw this information later, you are not to tell Mai or Hisako about this."

As he handed Lin the research the door opened, 2 young girls walked in. "Erm excuse me? is this the SPR Office?" the boys looked up seeing 2 beautiful college girls there, one had long blonde hair to her waist and green eyes. The other with purple hair just a little shorter than the blondes and purple eyes. "Yes how may i help you young ladies?"

Naru stood up and walked over to them. "Hmmm you must be Naru, the Narrsasist that we heard so much about. Just look more like a teenager." Spoke up the blonde. Yasu couldn't help hold in a giggle.

The purple haired girl looked over Naru's shoulder "And that must be the gay pervert?" Yasu doubled over and stood up "i'll have you know i am taken at the moment and certaintly not gay... hey wait... how do you know so much about us?"

The purple haired girl bowed "I'm sorry, My names Karen and this here is Ai , we are friends with Hisako and Mai." Naru couldn't hold his patients any longer. "I see, now why the hell are you here?"

The blonde haired girl now known as Ai teared up , "Because we just went to both Mai's apartment and then Hisako's apartment and can't find them! they've been kidnapped!" she fell to her knees crying. Karen just rolled her eye's. "We basically came here to see if you know where they are."

Lin walked up to the girls and held his hand out to help Ai up. "They've currently moved in together just across the street from this office. Hisako should be home but Mai is down at the hospital. She has an appointment. They will both be coming over here later if you would like to sit and wait." Both of the girls went into dream land as they could literlly see pink hearts dotting in their eye's over Lin's charms.

"Oh we will be happy to stay! is there anything we can do around here to help out?" Ai spoke up so happy her crying had stopped the moment Lin walked over. She linked arms with the older gentleman "Erm... some Tea?" Both girls looked to each other, as their faces dropped. "Uh oh... sorry but we are a disaster at making Tea. only person that can do that Is Mai."

Naru just growled "Sit... on...the...sofa... and wait! Don't touch anything, Don't speak.. dont..MOVE!" He stormed out slamming the door to his office. Everyone just looked at him. "Is he always like that?" Karen perked up, Yasu shook his head "No, he's only like that when Mai's not around. Take a seat ladies,"

" So, Mai finally got with Naru?" Ai asked as yasu nodded, "Took them a while, Mai kept refusing to even speak with him when he came back from england." the girls giggled, they was going to have fun teasing Mai about this.

The door opened and Hisako walked in carrying in lunch for everyone. "Guys, lunch is he-" She didn't even get her words out when she was glomped to the floor. "HISAKO!" "What the? Get of me you two idiots!" Yasu kept laughing as he then finally rescued his girlfriend from the two over hyperactive girls. "I swear! You two will be the death of me." Hisako handed out the subways to the guys then looked around. "wheres naru"? Lin nodded over to the office. "Naru! get your butt out here or your food is going to go cold."

Naru came to the door snatched his sub out of the girls hand then closed the door again without a thank you. Which recieved a humph! from the brunette and went sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"So when did you girls get back from America?" Ai smiled as she pintched one of Hisako's crisp. " This morning, you should have informed us that both you and Mai was moving in together. We thought you had been kidnapped or something."

Giving a small chuckle she could only imagine the reactions on their faces. "Sorry, we only just moved in 2 weeks ago well a week for Mai, she'd been hospitalised for about 2 weeks."

This caused the girls faces to drop. "what happened to our rock n roll princess?" The two explained to the newbies about what had happened. and up to the point now on why Mai had to be at an appointment. " So our princess may not even be able to play the guitar again? what will happen to us?"

Shaking her head Hisako threw her rubbish into the trash, " We will be able to play again once Mai's hand heals. Just no glomping her at the moment i think he bones are still healing from the fractures aswell."

They nodded understanding not wanting to hurt their favourite leader.

Down town, Masako and John was spending some time down at the park, it had been a while since they had done. Looking out at the lake, the sun was so bright, Holding hands they wasn't embarressed to show there love in public no more. Even if the paparazzi was following them, John would just threaten them away and hold the medium close.

"So what do you think to all this?" Masako asked causing the blonde boy to look down at his girlfriend. "What do you mean? With this strange guy randomly coming out of no where?" Masako nodded, she couldn't place her finger on it, but when they had all first met him, she felt alot of sorrow and pain in the boy. As if he was having difficulty seeing his sister. "Yes, Mr. Tanayami seemed to have a lot of deep emotions built up, but the only one he could bring out was a sick sence of humor. When deep down he's hurting alot."

John just stood in front of Masako, " i'm not too quickly to judge people like the others are, i'm not too sure on what to make of the guy myself. Although i feel like i don't want to betray Mai by asking to hear this guy out." Masako placed a hand on her boyfriends cheek, "I know what you mean, i-..." she suddenly widened when she saw someone behind her boyfriend.

John felt a cold piece of metal hit his back, " Don't move, Just give us the girl and we will leave peacely without anyone hurt." There was another guy behind Masako. Who placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on, lets play nicely here. " John refused even though it was foolish he didn't want Masako to be in any danger so he just swung round and tried to hit the guy but recieved a blow to the back of the neck by a 3rd guy John now laid flat cold out on the ground. Masako was going to rush to him but the guy behind her grabbed her and placed a cloth around her mouth. Her eye's soon began getting heavy. And was then soon off in dreamland.

At the SPR office, The client had finally arrived and yet again it was none other than Sasuke Tanayami, Naru was standing in front of him. "You want us to do what? Why?" Sasuke just looked down at the ground. "Because if you don't... My sister will be in danger..."

...

Help? What does Sasuke need help with? whats happening? why is Masako being kidnapped? By who!

Mai! looks like you've got trouble ahead of you yet again XD

thats it for me and this chapter!

CureDream90 over and out!


	5. Masako drugged? Black tiger clan?

re-cap time!

_At the SPR office, The client had finally arrived and yet again it was none other than Sasuke Tanayami, Naru was standing in front of him. "You want us to do what? Why?" Sasuke just looked down at the ground. "Because if you don't... My sister will be in danger..." _

_chapter 5 _

As they discussed what plan of action they would take, the office door opened once more as 3 people walked in, Mai was the first to speak, "What the hell is that bastard doing here?" They all turned to her, Sasuke just gave them all a look as not to speak and act like everything would be. "He just dropped by to see where you were. We wouldn't tell him until you just walked threw the door" Naru answered as he got in front of Mai, what Sasuke had told him made the young scientist worry for his girlfriends saftey. She had already been threw hell from their last case.

Mai had a feeling something was being kept from her but ignored it "Well i want him out of this office... NOW!" Sasuke just smirked and placed a hand on his sisters head. "My my, what a fiery temper you have, Makes me glad you ran away from me." Shoving his hand away from her body she wanted to punch him so badly but he walked to the door. "Anyway, i'll be taking my leave now, seems like i aint wanted around this dump."

With that he walked out of the Office, Ayako just looked between the group in the room and the boy that just left, "Let me go speak to him, i will give him a warning from hell to stay away from this place!" Ayako rushed out before anyone could stop him.

Naru just wrapped his arms around Mai, " don't worry he wont be coming near you anymore." Mai nodded and just snuggled in his arms when she saw two girls grinning at her, blushing she pushed away from naru and hugged the first girl "Ai! Karen! when did you both get back?"

"This morning girl! gosh, you look like shit! i think we need to take you on a night out!" Ai spoke up, when Hisako shook her head. "Mai's underage, she lied about her age so she could get a job. Don't worry when she becomes of age we will go partying till morning again! But for now lets just have a small house party?!"

Smiling Naru just leaned back against the wall seeing his girlfriend happy, it would be fun to see Mai drunk but then he was always the boy who stuck to the rules.

Ayako walked back in furious "That boy is UNBELIEVABLE! slams the car door right in my face and drives off! next time i see him i'm going to throw his body in a mincer!" They all cowered a little knowing what Ayako was like including the two new friends. "Nice to see you again Auntie!" Ai went and hugged the woman. "Oh? Ai, Karen nice to see you both two... wait... how many times do i have to tell you not to call me Auntie!"

They laughed but hugged her. This day had been a total crazy. The SPR gang didn't know how Mai coped with this every day.

When everyone was deciding it was time to go home, Yasu cuddled up to Hisako "what do you say we go catch a dinner and a movie?" Hisako had forgotten to tell the girls about Yasu, "Oooo even Hisako's got hitched! how lucky! To be with the perverted gay boy!" Karen laughed, as Yasu frowned "How can i be gay with my girl here?"

Ai and Karen shrugged, "i don't know maybe the same way Hisako was gay with Mai." Laughing Hisako went up to Mai and began kissing her neck, "Its now incest my dear girls!" Yasu was all for it but Naru took Mai out of Hisakos arms. " Erm, i thought we said no incest Hisako?"

The whole group laughed. Mai's face was just bright red. she didn't know who wanted to possess her more, Hisako or Naru. Either way, she loved being in his arms. Hisako just shrugged and pointed to the two new girls, "Their worse than me Naru, trust me... i'm actually the one who plays nicely with Mai"

Mai's blush went even deeper as the girls was about to show what Hisako ment when, John showed up leaning against Lin's car, Blood was trailing down the left side of his head. "JOHN!" the girls shouted, Ayako went straight to the boy to examine his wound. His breathing was abit shallow from running but he just looked to them. "M...masako... k...kidnapped" Was all he could get out.

...

In what seemed to be an abandon house Masako was just waking up, she looked around everything seemed a little fuzzy but when her vision came into view she saw she was in a sort of living room, barely any light, one of the windows was broken. Her wrists and ankles was strapped to a chair. "W..where am i?" thats when everythnig came back to her. The men, The kidnapping. When looking around she could smell a strong scent of blood.

Who ever died in this house was brutally murdered. A guy looked over, "Boss she's awake, what should we do?" The man looked like a half cast, in his mid 20's black curly hair, dark green eyes. The one who he refered to as boss stood up, he had short raven hair, light blue eye's he walked over to masako and knelt down. "Hmmm the famous Hana, Masako huh? Well having you here should draw out attention from that Tanayami family."

Masako looked to him, "What do you want with Mai?" Was all she could muster out, from the fear that was clearly shown in her tiny voice. Her eye's though didn't show the fear, which caused the guy to laugh. "I don't really want her, Although she could make a good slave. Its her brother were after, but that bastards clearly protecting the little bitch. You see, since the bastard betrayed us all them years ago when we shot dear mummy. We've been after revenge. First it started with killing there dear mummy."

He turned on the light, there was a few broken picture frames blood splatter all over, What was noticable on the wall in front of her was a picture of the Tanayami family. Mai around the age of 13, with her older brother sasuke next to her and Lisa's arms wrapped around both of them. "But, in order to make the bastard pay more we need to get his sister out of the picture."

Masako looked away, "your plans wont work." the guy just smirked as he sat on the chair in front of her, "Oh? i think it will. You see we need a guinne pig to test out our new drug. And who better than one of the closest people to Masami?" This caused Masako to look at the guy in shock, fear was now clearly seen in her eyes. The guy clicked his finger and a needle was brought to him. "W..what is that?"

"It's what you would call a small mind control drug. Not currently on the market, clearly developed by yours truly. An you get the honor of trying this baby out." Masako tried to back up but every time she did the ropes cut into her skin. "Now now the more you struggle the more your going to damage yourself. Them ropes are as tight as a new born baby's arse!"

Standing up he walked behind Masako, "Plus, wouldn't you like to get back at that Mai, she did clearly steal that Shibuya guy right from you. You had his heart first. You loved him first, and for longer!" Shaking her raven hair, "YOUR WRONG! I don't love Naru, i only love..."

He placed a hand over her mouth, "Now now, you know i'm right. you'll understand more when you have this..." Masako's eye's widened as she felt a sharp sting of the needle piercing her neck, Feeling the hot stinging liquid enter her blood stream, Tears fell out of her eye's. In her mind all that was left was flashing images of Naru and Mai, her heart yearning for Naru.

"Now, isn't that much better?" it took a few moments before the drug finally took effect. Masako's head lifted up, all that was left in her eye's was rage. "Yes, i will murder that woman in cold blood myself." The guy smirked, "Good, Make sure you tell Sasuke its a present from the Black tiger clan." The girl nodded as he cut her free.

...

Johns head wound had finally been treated, after he had gone over a very hestetical story over what had happend at the park, Naru wanted to go round asking for witnesses but unfortunatly at that point in time, John and Masako had been the only couple in the park.

Mai couldn't help but pace back and forth, ' _3 men? Sasuke was here at the time, i have a feeling he's not involved with this directly... but this is directed at my brother. ' _Mai had become more understanding with what might be going on. "John, did you get a look at any of their necks?"

They all looked to Mai, who seemed to be on to something, "I think... one of them had a tattoo... all i could see was a small black tail." Mai walked over to the wall. Her fist hit it hard, which caused Naru to jump up and restrain her from punching the wall again. " Why... why is this happening? They've already destroyed my family by recruiting my brother! Now they've gone after Masako!"

Forcing the pink haired girl to sit down, who was very pissed off. Her knucles began forming a slight purple mark around, thats all the damage she had recieved the poor wall had a deep whole in it. " who? Who took Masako?" John spoke directly to Mai.

Before she could speak Sasuke's voice over spoke her, "The black Tigers..."

...

Well thats it for chapter 5, Whats Masako going to do now? What information is Sasuke going to reveal? Why does Mai seem to have a very bad temper! Why are there so many questions unanswered! oh well, another day for another chapter will await the answers!

Thats it for me tonight

Curedream90 OVER and out!


	6. Mai's gonna die?

_Re-cap time!_

_Forcing the pink haired girl to sit down, who was very pissed off. Her knucles began forming a slight purple mark around, thats all the damage she had recieved the poor wall had a deep whole in it. " who? Who took Masako?" John spoke directly to Mai._

_Before she could speak Sasuke's voice over spoke her, "The black Tigers..."_

_Chapter 6_

After the days events, Mai and Hisako had gone home taking their friends Ai and Karen with them. Luckly the apartment came with a pull out sofa bed, so the two extra's would be sleeping on that. Sitting down, Hisako brought her sister and their friends some coffee. "That was such a wake up call back at the office. Mai what ever them bastards are doing you need to be extreamly careful. It seems like they are not only Targetting Sasuke but also you too." Spoke Ai. Nodding, Mai took a sip of the addicting black liquid, letting the warmth of it sooth her throat.

" It doesn't make sense, haven't this gang made you and your brother suffer enough already over the years?" Karen thought, it did seem a little odd. Even Mai had been curious about that. Sighing she placed the hot porcerline cup onto the coffee table, "I don't know, i always thought that Sasuke acted the way he did was because he hated me, it was quite a shock when hearing him out at the office, even i had my doubts about him at one point. But that doesn't mean i'm going to forgive his actions on what he did. He put me threw hell for the first few months after mothers death."

With that Mai took her cup into the kitchen and washed it before placing it on the drainer. " Right guys, i'd love to stay and chat more but i'm exhausted..." Hisako nodded "alright sis, get some sleep."

After there small talk Mai went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of long black silk pj bottems, with a pink vest. The young pink haired girl sighed as she slipped into bed her mind kept thinking on the talk she had with her brother. Until she was able to slip into dream land.

**Dream Land**

**Mai was standing in a black space, looking around she sighed, not this space again. That would mean ... Right on cue, "Mai?" Looking over she saw Naru's twin brother Gene, "Hey Gene, whats up this time round?" He gave a small chuckle but turned into a serious look. " You need to watch out. You may be getting physical abilities back in your right hand, but that wont help you face of the dangers that are going to come." **

**Mai gave him a confused look, "Dangers to come You mean with my brothers ex gang?" Gene nodded, "Yes, all i can tell you is, they are bent on revenge for your brother betraying there gang and supposivly loyalty," He added the quotation marks when he spoke out the word supposivly. This caused the pink haired girl to chuckle. **

**" Do you have any Idea on if Masako is ok? she was kidnapped by them earlier on today while she and john was in the park on a little date." Unfortunatly Gene shook his head, " But i can try and dig up some information on her where abouts so you can go get her back. All i can tell you now is, Stick close to Sasuke, They could attack you at any given mo- Mai?" Mai began turning a little pale and blue, Her hand flew to her throat, as she began coughing a little. "MAI! Are you ok?" **

**Mai gave him a death glare and fell to her knees, "F..feels like i can't breath, like somethings blocking off my airwaves. " her face began turning a bit of a light shade blue, " Mai, wake up, if you stay here, what ever is blocking off your airwaves will continue to do so until your dead!" **

Mai felt the tug and began waking up, but as she did, all she could feel was pressure on her face, a soft pressure though, not thinking anything at first she tried to breath but couldn't think on why until, her hands flew up and felt a pillow, suddenly instint on to survive kicked in as she began struggling against who ever was holding the pillow down, She didn't have time left either as she was beginning to feel dizzy. A knock was on the door which caused the attacker to let up. Which gave Mai a chance to kick the person off, she switched on the light, Masako was stood there. A large smirk on her face, The door handle was pulled down but it wouldn't open.

Masako must have snuck in and locked the door while she was asleep. Mai coughed a little bit, "Masako...why?" Masako just pulled out a silver blade smirking, " Because you took the only man i loved away from me, This is a message... from the black tiger clan... Your death!" Masako lunged forward, only just missing mai by a centermeter.

"NO! Masako, stop! you don't ... your not like this! You love John remember!" Masako just hardered her stare at the girl, " That puffy priest? you must be joking!"

on the outside of the door, Hisako had heard movement but didn't think of it until she heard muffling sounds so she had gone to check on her sister. When she didn't get a reply from knocking she heard a loud thump then talking, " Masako...Why?" When she heard Masako was going to kill her she began trying to get in. Luckly Sasuke had come round earlier on. To have a coffee, "Sasuke! I can't open the door!" Sasuke rushed over and began trying.

Once he heard his sisters scream, he began to try breaking the door down. after the 4th try it finally opened, Mai was laying on the floor one hand trying to hold masako's hand from killing her with the knife but since her over hand wasnt strong enough Masako had it pinned to the ground. Mai was bleeding from a deep wound across her Left cheek. He quickly acted and knocked the medium off his sister. pinning her to the ground.

Hisako had rushed over to Mai Taking off her shirt and pinned it to her face to try stop the bleeding. Holding the girl close. "S... i think she's been brain washed. Masako is never like this!" Nodding Sasuke took out a small syringe from his pocket and stabbed it into masako's neck injecting her with the white fluid. Soon Masako stopped thrashing about and blinked looking around. "H..how'd i get into mai's bedroom?" She looked over to Mai seeing her bleeding then the knife to her hand. She threw it across the bedroom and sat up..

"Masako, before you say anything this wasn't your fault..." Mai spoke relieved that her friend was back to normal.

" but mai!" "NO BUTS ! it was that stupid gang!" Sighing, Masako nodded sitting back, Hisako took her top away from the wound, it was pretty bad. "Lets get this cleaned up properly Mai, Sasuke, get Masako a drink from the fridge." With that Hisako helped her sister stand up and took her to the bathroom.

Masako just looked to her friends brother. "What did that gang inject me with" Sasuke looked to her, " Brain washing drug. this is starting to get very serious, I'm going to be going to try and sort this out on my own at some point. Don't tell my sister. i'm not having her hurt anymore..."

...

Thats it for this chapter!

sorry but i'm way tired and i cut my finger in work today... so finger is throbbing like hell!

Curedream90 over and out!


	7. Naru's first bar job!

re-cap time!

_Masako just looked to her friends brother. "What did that gang inject me with" Sasuke looked to her, " Brain washing drug. this is starting to get very serious, I'm going to be going to try and sort this out on my own at some point. Don't tell my sister. i'm not having her hurt anymore..."_

chapter 7

The next morning, Mai and everyone was sat in her living room, Naru had come round early in the morning after finding out his girlfriend had been almost killed, He knew it wasn't Masako's fault but he was still pissed off, Mai was sitting against him with his arm wrapped around her waist, down her cheek she had to have 6 stitches, which Ayako was able to do once she got there.

" this is getting more serious, You need to contact the police Mai" Monk spoke, he was worried for his daughters saftey, Everyone was worried for her saftey, "whats calling the police going to do apart from put Masako in jail for attemptive murder.. They are not going to believe us if we tell them she was under a brain washing drug..." Mai spoke, She didn't know what to do at the moment, she was scared, confused and most of all worried for her friends saftey more than her own.

If the black tiger clan knows who her friends are, then it wont stop them from going after every one of them until she suffers and cracks to the point where she is willing to comit suicide. The only good thing coming out of last night was Mai having full movement back in her right arm. Which was now out of a sling.

"Sasuke, you must have a plan on what to do, You can't keep letting them terrorise your sister." John spoke, alot more harsher than what he usually does. " I do, but the plan doesn't involve any of you. Apart from taking care and looking after Mai like you all have been doing."

Mai ran a hand threw her hair, "were a team of Ghost hunters, except the fact our powers can only protect us from spirits and ghosts... Not humans. Its very flustrating." Ayako rubbed Mai's back. She knew exactly how her daughter felt. Not being able to protect your own family even if you do have the powers. " Unfortunatly Mai you was given that gift to help people, Me on the other hand have only been able to hurt people. I don't even have the powers you have. I'm just a normal man." Sasuke spoke as he knelt down to his sister, " A normal man that use to be abusive..."

everyone in the room turned to sasuke, he had his head down, " I abused you so you would run away and not be near me Mai, i did it to protect you. I am so sorry... i never wanted to hurt my only sister."

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door. he could feel the tension of people wanting to murder him, " Please, keep her safe..." with that he left, Naru pulled mai onto his lap and held her closer, "and that we will. Lin, i want you to research everything you can get your hands on about this clan, Masako i want you to try and remember where they took you. Mai .." he was cut of by Mai's phone ringing, she answer it and gave Naru a apologetic face.

"Hello? Carlos? yeah i'm feeling much better, you want me to come back to work? Sure... this afternoon? ok, Hisako?" she looked over to Hisako who shook her head, "No, she's still refusing to come back... Erm... i dunno alright i'll see you in 2 hours. Bye" Mai looked up to them, "Carlos is very short on staff at the club, so i have to work today"

They all nodded, Hisako just curled up next to Yasu, " please be careful, its your first day back since you .." " i know, Don't worry i have Kenji there to help me out and also Yui," she stood up and gave Naru a sweet kiss on the lips, " i have to go get ready." Naru nodded as she left the room.

"Hisako i want you and Yasu to research up on that drug that was in Masako's system. I want to know every information about it. Ayako and Monk, you two are on standby ok?" They all nodded with the plan, Ayako had extracted some of Masako's blood so they could research it.

15 minutes later, Mai came out of the bedroom dressed in some black jeans and a short sleeved black shirt, with her sweatbands on, her pink hair clipped back, She saw everyone had cleared out apart from Naru, Hisako and Yasu. Naru stood up " I'll walk you to work ok?" Mai smiled and nodded turning to the other couple, " You two make sure you play safe ok? i don't want any trouble causers running round this apartment yet when i already have you two here." she winked, " Awe sis, you spoiled my plans!"

Giving a chuckle she placed her shoes on and took Naru's hand, " See you tonight Sis,"

With that Naru and Mai left the apartment. As they walked, Mai stopped at her local vender to grab her usual Latte, and grabbed Naru a english black tea, " I thought you wanted to come back to the SPR?" Naru spoke looking down to Mai, " I do, but since we don't have any cases at the moment, me and Hisako need the income to pay for the rent, food and stuff," Naru nodded understanding, " Are you feeling confident? you just got movement back in your hand."

Mai let go of Naru's hand as they walked and she looked down to it, Clentching it into a fist every few minutes, " i'm not too sure, theres still a little pain there, and numbness, worse thing is i use my right hand to hold the glasses while pulling pints."

Naru just smiled and nodded "then its settled, i'll work along side you then." the pink haired girl just stared at him like he had just grown a extra head. " Naru, have you ever! worked in a bar before?" He shook his head in a no, oh this was going to be fun to watch, Naru doing first hand customer service! in a bar with cheery drunk people!

"Well, i can teach you it isn't too hard." They arrived at the club and Mai gave Kenji a wave, "Hey ken, Hows everything been?" Kenji looked down at the couple and gave a small smile, "its been alright, busy the past week but i'm glad to see you with 2 arms again." Mai chuckled, but felt a small bit of loniness coming from the security guard, " Don't be sad Mai, i'm sure Mark wouldn't want you to be." Kenji gave her a tight bear hug causing her to squeal a little and giggle, " Your right! come get me later for your coffee!" They nodded and the couple entered the building.

Carlos was waiting for Mai by the locker room, " Mai i'm glad to se- ouch, how did you cut your face?" Mai winced, someone was bound to ask her, " i got a little clumbsy at home, don't worry its ok though, Ayako said there may not even be a scar visable. Anyway, Since Hisako is refusing to come back, Naru is filling in her role kay?" Carlos raised his eye brow while cleaning his glasses.

"I suppose so, But make sure he knows the rules, You know how i like my bar." Giving a nod, they got there things placed in the locker rooms, "So what do i need to know mai?" Naru spoke, " First, No money or phones while at the bar, second, you need at least a head on every pint, no triples. A double is fine though, Never give the customers a bottle, always pour it into the glass for them, Ask if they would like Ice and lime. Hmmm and also if you make a mistake on the till tell me and i will sign it off for you to re-do it." Naru blinked so many rules to follow, but naru being naru, just smiled, " I will make sure i get it correctly."

Mai chuckled it felt weird her being the boss of him instead of it being the other way around, "Alright first we need to go see what needs to be re-stocked in the bar..."

With that they walked out ot the bar, Mai took a notepad and pen and began writing down what alchol needed to be stocked where.

ooooo Naru's first time working in a bar! How will it go! Where will the black tiger clan strike next!

Curedream90 over and out!


	8. Truth Raped and death?

re-cap time!

_With that they walked out ot the bar, Mai took a notepad and pen and began writing down what alchol needed to be stocked where. _

Chapter 8

The Afternoon rolled on quite quickly, Naru was getting use to everything around the bar, where everything was, where it was stocked, Mai taught him how to serve drinks, smile to the customers, how to say thank you after the customer was happy with what they ordered and handed them back there change.

BUT! the real challange was going to come soon enough when the nightclub would fill up and begin to get busy, luckly they had at least 30 minutes break so Mai grabbed them a drink each, Red Bull for herself and a Tea for Naru then went out back to get some air, " How you liking it so far Naru?"

He just looked to her and gave her one of his rare smiles, " its Annoying but ok at the same time," Mai couldn't help but laugh at that response, it was the kind of response she was expecting from him. " At least your going to get some pay for it, Carlos doesn't do volentery work so, he will pay you and its pretty desent too."

Naru shrugged, he was only doing this because of two reasons, the first to make sure Mai was safe, and two, because he wanted to be near her. " Your birthday's coming up right ?" he looked away while speaking, Mai nodded she had completely forgot her 18th birthday was only 2 weeks away. "Yeah, why do yo-" "what would you like?"

Mai's eye's widened, no she couldn't let him buy her anything, " Just... having you there on the day is fine with me Naru, i don't care about anything else, so long as i'm with my family, friends and my boyfriend."

She was looking down at the ground blushing, when suddenly she dropped her drink from her right hand holding it in pain, " Gah..." "Mai!" he placed his drink down and went holding her wrist. "I'm fine, it just went numb for a second, i guess i over worked it a little too much." Naru gently kissed her hand and looked to her, " Maybe you should go home, you've onl just got the movement back in it. Overworking it like this might make it worse."

Mai shook her head, " No it's ok, if i get any more pain i'll just stick to till work, i promise i need the money naru for the rent remember." He nodded but didn't shrug it off, and eventually they went back inside to get back to the night shift.

Over at the SPR Office, Lin was on his own while trying to research into what naru had asked him when the door chimed open, He stood up and walked out of his office to see the man that had kidnapped Masako, "Hello how can i help you?" The man smirked a little, "I was wondering if a Mai Taniyama works here?"

Lin raised his eye brow in suspision, "She does, but its currently her day off, if you wish to leave a message and come back another day i can let her know" He shook his head, "that wont be nessasary, She works at the flaming dragon nightclub also doesn't she?" Lin just looked to the man, " i have no right to disclose any information about any employees at this office firm."

The man, stood there smirking, and brought out a silver 13mm pistol, " oh i think you will answer the questions i'm asking, Now where is she?" Lin was unphased by the weapon, but reached behind him and sent a page to Naru to let him know to get Mai out of the club, " Hands where i can see them you chinese bastard, I have several men in that club right now. So if you don't confirm it, several people will die at that club at my command."

Lin just looked at him, he didn't want anyone hurt, "She's currently got another job down at the harbor in the fish market. I suggest you take your men out of that club now before i am forced to call authorities" The man smirked and shot Lin in the leg, just below the knee cap, "If your lying to me i will come back and make sure that the next bullet will be aimed at your head." With that the man left the office.

Lin held pressure on his leg, he had to sit against the wall, making sure the man had fully gone, he took out his mobile phone and called Naru,.

Naru had taken the call in the back, and nodded, he made sure to call Ayako and monk to go assist lin and get him to the hospital to treat his injuries, Then went and spoke to Carlos, "I need you to call the police right now, but do it quietly, Mai is in danger, so are many of your customers, There are armed men in here"

Carlos just looked to Naru " Are you just trying to get out of working kid? Mai told me your was a very bossy person once." Naru grabbed the man and threw him into the wall, " My assistant back at the SPR office has just been shot in the leg and confirmed to me that there are members of the black tiger clan in this club! If you do not call the police i will and i will also make sure i buy you out of this club."

Carlos just smirked and laughed when Naru felt a cold barrol against his neck, "Sorry kid, but i have no intentions on calling the police on my own men. You see... I'm the leader of the black tiger clan. Thank you for bringing Mai back to work." Naru couldn't move, he was unphased by the gun but his gut was telling him he needed to go and help Mai, "You bastard! you've had this set up all from the beginning haven't you! You hoped for Mai to die when we was investigating that paranormal activity 3 weeks ago!"

Carlos smirked, "You truly are smart , now take a nap," the man behind naru brought the gun and hit him over the head knocking him out.

Out in front, Mai was still serving drinks and handling the till, she wondered where Naru could be when she suddenly got a bad feeling about something, She called Kenji over the security box, ' Kenji have your men round up all the customers and get them out, explain to them we have a fire up in the top office and call the police, anyone who resists make sure you do what your trained for.' Kenji recieved it and immediatly people began evacuating. Once the place seemed empty Mai reached under the bar and grabbed out her own 9mm pistol.

"I have a really bad feeling," she began walking cautiously around the club up to the office, where her gut feeling was taking her, once she was close to carlos office, her gut feeling was telling her that there was danger in that room, And Naru needed help, once she was in front of the door she carefully turned the cold silver door handle and opened it. The room was dark, but she could make out a figure sitting in the chair,

Turning on the light she saw Naru out cold tied up to the chair, Dropping her guard she rushed straight to him "NARU! na-" thats when she had made a mistake, and felt the cold barrol at the back of her neck, "I wouldn't move Mai, or i maybe forced to kill you both." It was him, Carlos, "Why are you doing this Carlos?"

Carlos just smirked as he grabbed mai by the hair pulling her up, "Because, i want revenge on your family for stopping what i began all them years ago, i'm sorry but you won't be living till your 18th birthday. But i will make your boyfriend watch you die a slow painful death,"

As he mentioned Naru his eye's opened seeing Mai struggling against Carlos hair, "Mai! he's the leader of this whole thing!" Carlos kicked Naru into the stomach making his chair hit the desk behind him, "Shut up you british bastard, Were having a little reunion face to face. After all, i was the one who killed your mother. In that slow brutal way, i hid in the cupboard waiting for Mai to come home, when i saw her face seeing her mother die, It was priceless, but now i just need to make you Die to make sure Sasuke knows his betrayal well."

He Threw Mai into the wall and punched her straight in the face, he then lifted his fist again sending it flying straight into Mai's stomach causing her to be winded, Mai fell to the floor and a kick was sent into her still healing ribs causing a sickening crack to be heard, Naru could only watch the horror of his girlfriend being beaten, He tried to fight against the ropes but all that did was cause the ropes to break the top barrior of his skin.

Carlos hadn't finished yet, he grabbed Mai's left hand and bent it backwards snapping her wrist, causing a painful earshattering, heart breaking scream. All carlos could do was have this sadistic smile on his face, he loved to hear her pains, he loved to see her helpless and weak. holding her up by the hair again, he slapped her across the face Naru could see the tears rolling down, he could feel his own tears falling, "LET HER GO! Stop this now!" Carlos looked back to Naru then one of his men gagged him, Causing him to muffle screams threw it.

He threw Mai onto the desk " You know, i haven't had a good fuck in a while and Virgins always get me more turned on..." he began to roughly grope Mai in different Area's she couldn't move, she was frozen on the spot. Tears flowing down her face, as he pulled down her pants, " Tut tut, someone's been cutting again, Naru widened this wasn't happening , this was some dream, He was watching the most horrifying thing and Naru couldn't do anything about it, Listening to her cries, Hearing her screams, Seeing her discared clothing on the floor.

Then he heard the 3 words he didn't want from her, "Just kill me..."

Carlos smirked Raising his gun, "Gladly, " just as carlos was about to pull the trigger over Mai's naked chest, a gun shot was heard...

Chapter 7 completed, wow, Is mai dead? whats going to happen to lin, Will Naru be able to cope?

Curedream90 over and out!


	9. Tears for sasuke

re-cap time!

_Then he heard the 3 words he didn't want from her, "Just kill me..." _

_Carlos smirked Raising his gun, "Gladly, " just as carlos was about to pull the trigger over Mai's naked chest, a gun shot was heard..._

Chapter 9

Carlos dropped the gun and leaned against the wall holding his side from where he had recieved a bullet to the ribs, Looking over he saw Sasuke, " get the hell away from my sister you bastard! i've been running all around town looking for you." Sasuke was leaning against the door frame out of breath, but his eye's held pure hate for Carlos.

He rushed over to Naru and cut the ropes, " Help Mai and get the hell out of here, The police are already on the way, I got a call from that Lin guy and he told me exactly where to find you." Naru stood up and took off his jacket and placed it around Mai picking her up, Who held him tightly, "Sasuke we can't just leave you." Mai spoke, she was terrified for her brothers saftey, "I'll be fine.. Just g-" he was cut short when he felt something enter his back it was a cold steel tip, Carlos was stood behind him. " Fine you say, none of you are leaving here alive." He took the knife out and before he could stab Sasuke again, he was punched in the face, by Naru, Mai was now sitting against a wall with Naru's jacket wrapped around her body.

"You mess with me, you mess with sasuke and you messed with my girlfriend! give me all the reasons for me not to kill you!" He hit Carlos in the face again, Mai saw her brother laying on the floor, he wasn't moving, the knife in his back was in too deep. "N...nii-kun..." Sasuke just looked to her, "i hope...you live a good life mai, don't throw it away.." Just as his eye's closed The door was thrown open and the police all rolled in, arresting Carlos, and getting medical treatment for both taniyamas.

Halfway down to the hospital Mai had passed out, she had been crying heavy after hearing that her brother may not make it, Sasuke, had come at the last minute to save her. He saved her life, she didn't want him to die, she wanted to remend there broken relationship.

Once at the hospital, Ayako was all ready in the A+E she had been notified by Naru immediatly, but, once she was told to work on Sasuke first since Mai's injuries could be treated a little later, she hesitated but nodded when she saw how close to death he was...

2 hours later, Mai woke up to a bright light, She felt a hand on hers and a head on her stomach, after trying to re-adjust her eye's to the light, she found a blob of raven hair. Giving a small smile seeing it was Naru, Her left hand had been plasterd up into a cast, and a few bandages from where her cuts was on her face. The door opened seeing ayako walking in, "how you feeling sweetie?" Mai took a shakingly deep breath, " terrified still...but i'll be ok, h..hows..my brother?"

Ayako looked down sadly, and shook her head, Sasuke Taniyama didn't make it. Tears quickly filled her eyes, she let go of Naru's hand and covered her mouth, trying to keep silent, but it woke Naru up in an instant. Seeing his girlfriend crying, both mother and boyfriend hugged her, As she couldn't keep her cries silent anymore, She had lost her last living blood relative, "i'm so sorry Mai, I did everything i could." Mai just shook her head, "No... i know you did. Its all my fault... If i never was in trouble he wouldn't have been killed.."

Her crying lasted a few hours until she fell asleep in Naru's arms. He just held her gently, after gaining so much back, she lost alot more in a single day. It made him feel he wasn't strong enough Watching his angel sleep.

Mai had a lot of visiters over the next couple of days, she was also busy trying to plan her brothers funeral, in which Naru told her he would take care of it. Not only that her birthday was also coming up which the pink haired girl didn't even feel like having,

2 days Later she was released from the hospital, Sitting in her apartment, with Hisako Who felt bad for her sister, she had been trying to cheer up the poor girl but it just wasn't working, in 3 days time it would be her birthday but she had also wanted Sasukes funeral on that day. It had also been annouced on the news that Carlos had been sent to life in prision for the murders of Mai's mother and brother and also Rape and attemptive murder on Mai.

Mai laid down on the sofa, holding her broken arm, and closed her eyes.

_**Dreamland enterance**_

_**Mai opened her eye's she was stood on the top of her apartment building over looking the city, "Its one of them dreams meaning Gene should show up..." she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. **_

_**Looking up she didn't see Gene, but it was her brother Sasuke, "Sa.." **_

_**He smiled down to her, " didn't i tell you not to be depressed and to live your life?" Mai just teared up and hugged her brother, " Why... why didn't you fight to live?!" Sasuke smiled and held her, stroking her hair gently, "I knew my time was up Mai, i'm so sorry about everything, Everything you've been threw was all my fault, and no amount of apologising would set it right." **_

_**Mai just punched him in the chest, " No but living would have! you saved me and naru! i feel all alone again," Sasuke rubbed his chest, "that wasn't very nice, and your wrong, your not alone, you have your new family, you have Naru, You also have Gene as your spirital guide and me." **_

_**Mai stopped and looked to him "My spirit guide? your gonig to be?" Sasuke nodded, " now i can come and annoy you all i want. An also stop that perverted gene from touching your body." Mai laughed as gene spoke up from the corner "i certainatly aint perverted over Mai, Hisako maybe.." They couldn't help but laugh, then Sasuke looked to Mai, " when you wake up, go to my old apartment its close to the SPR office in there you will find something with your name writin on. Everything in there now belongs to you sis. An if i ever see you with a cut on your body again i will throw you into the depths of hell ok?" **_

_**he pointed to Mai's arm and leg where she had the previous ones. "Alright, Thank you." Sasuke roughed up Mai's hair, " oh and one more thing, Celebrate your birthday with a smile on your face. We will see you Later Mai, Gene's going to show me on how this spirit realm works." he smiled and waved to her as Mai felt a tug to go back to the real world. **_

Mai woke up, seeing Hisako stood over her, "Are you ok Mai? you was crying in your sleep." Mai nodded, as she sat up "Yeah, i had one of them Dreams, Sasuke was there. Wait what time is it?" Hisako looked to the clock " 5.05pm, why?" Mai had the address Sasuke gave her in her head, " Come, i want to visit somewhere before we have dinner for tonight." The girls nodded and got their shoes on and headed out of the apartment.

After 15 mnitues walking they came to a small 2 story house Just as sasuke said there was a spare key under the left plant pot. As they entered the home, and looked around in the living room there was a small box with Mai's name on and also an envolope, Mai opened up the envolope.

_Dear Mai, _

_If you are reading this now, then i have departed from the world. I am so sorry for everything i did over the past few years and hope you understand i did most of it because i loved and wanted to protect you. The reason i am writing this before my death at such a young age is because i know i will soon be gone. If i am not killed by one of the black tiger clan members then cancer will soon take me, doctors only gave me a year left. I have left you a small will that has already been taken care off. _

_Everything that i own now belongs to you, including the house you are now currently standing in. I kept a few things that belonged to our parents and hope you will treasure them like i did. _

_you have grown up to be such a beautiful mature young woman, An i can see why Naru is in love with you. You have such a loving kind heart to that boss of yours. Please do not live in guilt and let what ever has happened in the past cloud your heart, don't shut people out, Let them be your shoulder to cry on like you have been for them. You deserve it. _

_I love you Masami, i always have and will continue to do from the afterlife. Please take care. _

_Always _

_Sasuke. _

Mai had sat back on the small sofer, her tears was falling as she gripped the letter to her chest, "I don't want a house from you sasuke... i want you..."

After gathering her strenth she let Hisako open the box on the table, inside was a small gold locket, with a key on, when she opened it up, there was 2 pictures on of their parents in the left and one of her and her brother in the right.

Mai just curled up next to hisako and cried for the rest of the night. Ignoring the constant calls she was getting from Naru.

That was such a sad chapter, Sasuke was really good hearted in the end and died for the sake of protecting Mai!

Thats true sibling love!

Curedream90 over and out!


	10. The ultimate birthday

re-cap time!

_Mai had sat back on the small sofer, her tears was falling as she gripped the letter to her chest, "I don't want a house from you sasuke... i want you..." _

_After gathering her strenth she let Hisako open the box on the table, inside was a small gold locket, with a key on, when she opened it up, there was 2 pictures on of their parents in the left and one of her and her brother in the right. _

_Mai just curled up next to hisako and cried for the rest of the night. Ignoring the constant calls she was getting from Naru. _

Chapter 10

Dark, it was a dark dull day, Rain was hitting the window outside hard, The weather forcast had said it was going to be sunny with no cloud in sight, 'Damn weather people' Thought a pink haired girl, she was dressed in a black suit, and black button up shirt, She didn't feel like being girly, she didn't feel like anything, Today was the day she would be saying her final goodbye to her brother. When she woke up that morning it was 5am, and didn't want to go back to sleep so she took a shower and got dressed sitting in the kitchen with a hot cup of roasted black coffee. Her eye's held no emotion, as she craddled the broken arm in a sling.

Around 7 Hisako had come out of her bedroom still in her pj's, she saw the pink haired girl sat at the table drinking coffee, Bitting her bottem lip she walked over and placed a hand on the girls shoulder, " Are you ok Mai?" Mai just looked down at the table, "i will be, Sasuke told me to smile today but i can't" Hisako took a cup of coffee and sat down next to the girl, It had been 3 days since finding the will of her brother and everything he owned belonged to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to move into the house until after the funeral was over.

"How long have you been awake?" asked the brunette Looking up at the time Mai sighed, " since 5, funeral is at 11. I just couldn't sleep." Hisako frowned a little, " I hope the weather lifts up, its terrible out there." the girl just shrugged, "i don't care... it fits my mood."

not being able to get a good conversation out of the young girl, Hisako stood up and kissed Mai's forehead, "Remember, we are all going to be there for you today. Don't shut yourself out we all love you" Mai nodded and took a sip of her luke warm coffee. " I know, Thank you Hisako"

Hisako then went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, Looking to the side, she had Mai's birthday present all wrapped up, but felt it might be a little bit of a waste. she would soon see after 11.

The morning passed by quickly and everyone began rolling in, Lin on crutches, Ayako and Monk, John and Masako, one by one they all hugged Mai, the last to come in was Naru, he looked almsot as emotionless as what Mai did, and gave her the most softest loving hug out of them all. "It's almost time.." Mai nodded outside was waiting 2 black cars, it was only going to be a small funeral as Sasuke didn't have anyone else. so mai had asked for only her family and boyfriend to be there.

After getting into the cars, the drive was slow up to the church, Mai was playing with her gold locket she had recieved from her brother. Naru noticed and took her hand in his, " i'll be fine Naru, thank you for worrying," As they reached the church, They all slowly got out John had been kind enough to preform the funeral, and the church agreed after Mai had pleeded with them.

Once Making it outside to the gave on where Sasuke would be burried, right next to her parents. Which is where she had wanted, A lovely black gravestone was placed at the head of the grave as Mai looked into the hole, it would be her brothers final resting place.

John got to the top of the gravestone, and opened up his bible. Beginning to read and saying a few words, Mai just looked down Tears was falling down her cheeks, Naru held her hand as well as the umbrella in the other, Hisako rubbed her back and monk placed his hand on her shoulder letting her know they was all there. They was all supporting her, Once John had finished speaking he looked to the small group, "would anyone like to say a few words?"

Mai shook her head, she just couldn't, if she was she would do it alone not in front of her family. Naru stood next to john, " i will,"

Mai felt the warmth of his hand leave hers, as she looked to him.

"Sasuke Taniyama, didn't appear to be a comrad at first, from what we knew of him , he was a troublemaker, but he did truly love and care for his sister. As we slowly began to know him, he helped and saved a number of us, Especially at the last minute.

He had placed his own life on the line to make sure ohers was safe, To make sure they kept on living with a strong will and people who are loved. Sasuke did not die in vain, his very soul was given to us to help and protect his sister. He would not want us all to be sad and let his sacrifice go to waste, He was a good man with pure intentions." Naru bowed his head " Thank you Sasuke Taniyama, for the blessing you have given us this very day. We will treasure and protect her like you did."

Mai couldn't help but cry more, she had dropped the umbrella as Hisako held her, Once the ceremony was over, Sasukes body was then laid in the grave, everyone placed a blue rose on top of the coffin and one by one, the coffin began to disappear underneath the wet mud.

After the coffin had fully been covered Everyone gave Mai a last hug, " We will wait for you by the car." Mai nodded once she was left alone, she knelt down to the grave, her hand stroked the writing engraved upon it.

_Sasuke Taniyama_

_1990-2013 _

_A dear brother, son and loving friend, a brave warrior on the battle field and will never be forgotten. _

_R.I.P _

"I'll never forget what you've done for me Sasuke, Thank you... i love you, Please look after mother and father up there." she soon stood up and turned around to see Naru waiting behind her. Holding out his hand like Gene sometimes does in her dreams.

"Lets go Mai, we still have one more important thing to celebrate today." Mai nodded as she took his hand feelnig the warmth being transfered to her, They got into the car and soon enough was at the SPR Office,

"Why are we here?" Mai asked curiously, Naru just smiled as they walked into the building, after opening the door she saw everyone around a table with a birthday cake, with the digits 18 on the candles. Mai finally smiled for the first time that day.

"guys you shouldn't have, but thank you so much." Ayako walked over to her daughter, " we should, your 18 today, no matter which way you look at it were celebrating, you know he would want it too" Mai nodded as she knew ayako was refering to her brother.

After taking off her wet jacket, and rolled up her sleeves on her black shirt, she smiled and they began to enjoy the party,

one by one , She recieved presents off her family, 2 spa tickets for the luxery spa, she was so going with Hisako, a bike of monk which Naru didn't like, he didn't want Mai running around as she is already accident prone on a motor bike. gift vouchers of Masako and John, a bath set off Lin, he didn't know what to get the girl. Hisako gave her a golden friendship/sister bracelet, Mai hugged her and her smile got bigger.

Naru was last, he took Mai's hand, "before i give you your present i want to say something, i know we have only been dating for a short time but within the short time i have almost lost you twice, you are my life Mai, i love you, your so kind, loving, outspoken and a bit of an idiot at times,..." Mai frowned at that last part but then naru went on his knees, " But your my Idiot and i wouldn't want you to change at all. I love you Mai Taniyama, please..." He took out a small square box and opened it up to a small silver sapphire ring.

"Marry me..."

OMG! WHAT A CHAPTER! what is Mai going to do?!

Curedream90 over and out!


	11. Engaged and what!

Re-cap

_Naru was last, he took Mai's hand, "before i give you your present i want to say something, i know we have only been dating for a short time but within the short time i have almost lost you twice, you are my life Mai, i love you, your so kind, loving, outspoken and a bit of an idiot at times,..." Mai frowned at that last part but then naru went on his knees, " But your my Idiot and i wouldn't want you to change at all. I love you Mai Taniyama, please..." He took out a small square box and opened it up to a small silver sapphire ring._

_"Marry me..."_

Chapter 11

A week had past since the birthday of Mai Taniyama, The young girl was in the kitchen of her new home yet again, Just like she had promised her brother she wouldn't live in depression any more and would continue her life and future with a smile on her face, Just a few days ago she recieved a letter from Tokyo university accepting her into it, and to start her new year in september, it was currently May spring time was just the most beautiful time of the year.

Taking a sip of her hot roasted black coffee, the hot liquid was a plesent healing for her throat. When a glimps of silver caught her eye, she placed her cup down and looked at the ring that laid on her left hand ring finger.

_A week ago, Naru was the last person to give his gift to the now 18 year old Mai Taniyama, , he took Mai's hand, "before i give you your present i want to say something, i know we have only been dating for a short time but within the short time i have almost lost you twice, you are my life Mai, i love you, your so kind, loving, outspoken and a bit of an idiot at times,..." Mai frowned at that last part but then naru went on his knees, " But your my Idiot and i wouldn't want you to change at all. I love you Mai Taniyama, please..." He took out a small square box and opened it up to a small silver sapphire ring._

_"Marry me..."_

_Them two words was like heaven to her ears, Everyone around them was shocked that this cold hearted man was being so gentle and also fradgile at the same time, no one dared to record it, just incase he found it and destroyed it later on in the future. _

_Mai's eye's swelled up with Tears, she knelt down in front of him and full on locked her lips with the man she loved, the one that held the key to her heart, "Yes, My answer is yes!" _

_Everyone in the room sprang into a round of applauds, the girls hugging the new fiancee to Naru... or Kazuya Shibuya. As the males shook Naru's hand or patted him on the back, Monk had given Him the serious man talk about him marrying his daughter. _

Mai drew her hand to her face and kissed the ring, it was like kissing Naru directly, It all seemed like it had been a dream, if it hadn't been the fact that Naru was now living in the house with her, she would have thought she was dreaming. The girl even had a visit from Gene and Sasuke to congradulate her and also threaten that if Naru hurt her, there would be hell to pay.

A slow knock came to the door as she looked up seeing Hisako there, " Hey sis, How you feeling today ? your arm hurting you at all?" Mai looked down to the cast on her arm, Ayako had said she was healing nicely, and most likely wouldn't even take 2 months before she gets her cast off. " Nope, i don't feel any pain actually." Hisako filled herself up a cup of roast coffee, before sitting down.

"Its a nice atmosphere, especially since my baby sis got engaged! I never thought i'd ever see a soft side to Naru," Mai couldn't help but chuckle " Yeah same here, i only got to see it every now and again. You best not tease him about it, i don't want my best friend dying by the hands of my fiance"

Hisako chuckled " as if that boy could ever beat me in a fight, So you two decided on a date yet?" Mai shook her head, " i want a autumn wedding and i think Naru would like a winter one, we can't decide but we will come up with a date" Hisako leaned close and laid her head on her hand, " Oh? How about the day that autumn turns into winter?" This placed a smile on her younger sisters face. She leaned over and kissed Hisako's cheek, "your a genius! i'll speak to Naru when he gets home about it. So hows you and Yasu going?"

Hisako hit her head on the oak wooden table. " Ugh! i don't even know why i fell in love with that man! i don't know how long i can take his jokes!" This caused Mai to raise her eye at the woman, "whats he done now?"

" He switched my foundation with ... foot cream... Gosh! if i had the energy i would kill that man..." Mai placed a hand on her sisters shoulder, "You'll live threw it, you love him right? just remember when you get engaged to him make sure you don't strangle him at the alter"

They laughed again when the door opened and two men walked in, Yasu and Naru, Even Yasu was living in the house now, he needed to get away from his parents and the house was large enough to support two living couples there. "Oh? i thought my ears was burning, two beautiful ladies talking about me!"

Naru pushed his elbow into Yasu's stomach and walked over kissing Mai on the lips, " Hey hows your day been?" Mai spoke asking her fiancee, " Boring without you in the office i've had to listen to this mad mans jokes for the past 9 hours." This caused Mai to laugh again, " Ayako said i can come back to work in the next week or two, she just doesnt want me pushing myself to cause this brake even more pain then what it is."

Naru was silently doing a victory dance in his head, " That's good," He slowly leaned in towards her lips, " Tea..." Mai gently hit him in the chest, she had hoped for another one of his honey tea kisses, " Tea-loving Jerk" she turned around and began making him a tea.

"Oh Naru, i was talking to Mai about your wedding date, you both couldn't decide so i've planned it for halloween!" Hisako spoke, Mai turned and slapped her on the back of the head. " Oi! no! She suggest it be on the last day of autumn or first day of winter, since thats when the two colide."

Naru had his thinking face on, and looked up to them, " The crossover of seasons, That sounds like a good idea. so around november time then." They nodded and Naru wrapped her arms around the girls waist, "Well i've already got my Best Man... but Mai i think your going to have a problem on your side..."

Hisako placed a hand on her hips, " Yeah! Who's going to be the maid of honor!" Mai face dropped, "Oh shit... "

Later that day, Mai was spending time trying to figure out who was going to be her Maid of honor, Hisako was her sister, Ayako was her mother, Masako was one of her close friends. How could she put them into the best catogories where they fit, then there was also Karen and Ai, who had been informed about there friends Engagement, "Well, Karen and Ai will be bridemaids, Gah... i can't think!"

Naru walked into the room, and handed Mai a cup of her coffee, he had gotten use to her addiction to the black substance. "thank you," He sat down next to her and pulled the innocent girl into his lap, holding her gently, Naru was the only one she would allow to touch her this way, as she was still afraid of the after effects back in the office with Carlos. "Having trouble with the girls?" Mai nodded and leaned her head back on his shoulder while taking a sip of the hot substance.

" Well Ayako is your mother, if it was me i would have her as the Maid of Honor and have Hisako as the first bridesmaid." Mai looked to him "Well Ayako had taken care of you for a long time after i had gone back to england right?" Mai nodded, that was true, Ayako had helped her get over the loss of Naru when he left her with rejection the first time she had admitted her feelings to her boss.

" Then Masako as 2nd in line bridesmaid." Mai smiled and kissed his cheek, "You really are the genius of us two." He smirked down at her, and nodded, "Glad you actknowledge that finally."

She puffed out her cheeks, " Narsassit , tea-loving jerk" she turned her head away for a second then looked back up to him, " but your my Tea- loving jerk." He smiled his rare smile to her, " and your my ditzy loving idiot." He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, the cup of coffee was soon forgotten, and Mai was glad they was in her bedroom as what happened next, was so not naru.

One month later!

Mai was back working at the office, her cast had finally been removed and she could use both hands at full working order, she still kept working at the nightclub after it had been bought out by some mysterious owner, who she had never met, Hisako had gone back to work there but only part time as she was also helping working on cases at the SPR Office. Lin was shut in his office like normal, Naru was looking threw old case files arranging them into order. Or what Mai like to call OCD.

Mai was wearing a small blue and black checkered plated skirt with a matching shirt, Naru had said he loved the style mainly because the colours suited Mai, Her hair was now Half pink and half brunette as her original hair colour had been growing threw, She had suggest to top up the hair dye and get it cut again but Naru said he liked it the way it was. Gave her a mysterious wild look.

Especially after that night a month ago he found out on how wild she could be especially in bed. That had made her chuckle, the next morning Hisako had entered their room to wake them up for breakfast and soon ran out screaming saying Naru was a pervert.

Lately though Mai had been looking pale, Her usual self was fading as some mornings she woke up with her head down the bathroom toilet.

So Naru made sure to book her an appointment to visit the doctors later that afternoon, Luckly Ayako could scheduale her in for 2pm

"Naru i'm leaving to visit the doctors, Here's your tea." she placed him a cup of the new tea she had bought a few days ago, Rose tea, she loved the fragrence that it had held, it was a claming smell. "Thank you Mai, make sure you tell me what Ayako says." She nodded and smiled.

Within 15 minutes after Naru borrowed her the car. Yes Mai passed her driving test a year before Naru came back to Japan but couldn't afford her own vechal until she had saved up. Sitting in the waiting room she was slightly nervous on what the results would be.

Ayako walked out of her office and saw Mai, " come this way sweetie," Mai nodded and followed the woman, Looking around at the while walls while reaching the office, she remembered every time she had been in this place, it was always when she was injured.

As they got to the office, the walls was slightly different coloured, a light red shade, it made her feel right at home, Ayako had always loved the colour red, its why she never made any changes to her hair colour, it was a viberante red. " Right so what kind of symptoms have you been having?"

Mai thought about it, " Well i wake up on some mornings over the past week and straight away i'm down the toilet throwing up the previous nights meal, i can't stand strong smells, can't eat much, apart from crackers they seem to settle my stomach," Ayako thought about it while rubbing her 7 month pregnant belly, She had a possitive idea on what Mai was saying.

"Mai... When was the last time you had sex," She didn't want to bring up the case of when she was raped... " well...urm... a month ago.. with ... Naru" she had a slight blush on her face, " And, when's your next period?"

Mai widened, she had been due two weeks ago, she was two weeks late, "from that expression i take it as it never came, Mai i want to do some tests." THe young girl nodded.

A hour later Ayako had called her back into the office, " Mai... i want to tell you something important." Mai nodded, " Even though your only 18, your a strong independible woman, and if Naru leaves i will hurt him personally." Mai nodded taking in the informatin on what Ayako was saying. Ayako placed the paper work on the desk and looked to her.

"Your pregnant Mai..."

[[ The end ]]

oooooh, Mai's pregnant! Well unfortunatly this is the last chapter to this fanfic, There will be a Triqual coming out, on the request of Whispertothewolfs, I will be happy to write it!

so for now! all my lovely supporters!

then its Curedream90... over and out!


End file.
